15 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 8.50 Studio sport: Igrzyska "Solidarności" - Gdańsk 90 (1) 9.20 Kino Teleferii: "Tajemnica Wielkiego Krzysztofa" - film przygodowy TVP 10.25 A na polach żniwa... (1) 11.05 "Jezioro Łukajno" - film dok. R. Czerwińskiego 11.55 A na polach żniwa... (2) 12.30 Studio sport (2) 13.00 Pieśni Chopina śpiewa Teresa Żylis-Gara. Fragmenty recitalu wokalnego , który odbył się na Zamku Królewskim w Warszawie. Na fortepianie gra Christian Ivaldi 13.30 "Misteria Maryjne" - film dok. Z. Haloty 13.55 W starym kinie: "Piętro wyżej" - film archiwalny prod. polskiej 15.20 Smak życia - program z udziałem J. Żółkowskiej (aktorki), St. Stokłosińskiego (Polaka z Nowej Zelandii) i Piotra Macury (człowieka z przeszczepionym sercem) 16.10 Teleexpress 16.25 Bitwa warszawska - program dokumentalny 16.50 Uroczysta odprawa wart przed Grobem Nieznanego Żołnierza z okazji rocznicy bitwy warszawskiej 1920 roku 18.10 Spotkanie na trakcie. Wydarzenia artystyczne, opowieści, anegdoty z dziejów Warszawy 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Synowie różowej pantery" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 XXVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot '90. Europa jest jedna (1) 21.50 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.10 XXVII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki - Sopot '90: Europa jest jedna (2) 23.30 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.55 Telewizja śniadaniowa 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - program dla dzieci 9.10 "Santa Barbara" (26) - serial obyczajowy prod. USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 11.00 Gioaccino Rossini "Weksel małżeński" - opera komiczna 12.00 Kontakt TV: W kontakcie z gwiazdami. Koncert grupy Depeche Mode 13.00 "Minnelli o Minnellim. Liza wspomina Vincente" - film dok. prod. USA 14.30 "Ksiądz Skorupka" - film dok. M. Maldisa 15.00 Ordonka - powtórzenie koncertu, który przed kilkoma miesiącami odbył sie w Sali Kongresowej Pałacu Kultury w Warszawie 16.00 "Henryk Tomaszewski i jego teatr" - film dok. W. Sitek 17.00 'Szpital na peryferiach" - odc. 7 pt. "Emma" - serial obyczajowy prod. czechosłowackiej 18.00 "Azyl" - Muzeum Archidiecezji Warszawskiej - film dok. Anny Brzozowskiej 19.00 "Tanner '89" - serial społeczno-polityczny prod. USA 19.30 Galeria 37 milionów: Malarstwo Jerzego Kopcia 20.00 "Hania" - film fab. prod. polskiej 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "W labiryncie" (73) - serial obyczajowy TP 22.15 Telewizja nocą - program A. Dziedzica 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This....Belle and Sebastian 9.25 Record Breakers 10.00 News; Weather followed by Double Dare 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Eats for Treats 11.35 The O Zone 12.00 News; Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Cricket 16.10 Ewoks 16.35 KnowHow 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Colour in the Creek 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Them and Us 20.00 Athletics 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Crimewatch File 22.20 Deceptions 23.55 Athletics 0.20 Cricket 1.20 Weather 1.25 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 6.45 X-rays and Energy Levels 7.10 Continental Crust: Ancient and Modern 9.00 Mastermind 1980 9.30 Cricket: Second Test. England v India 10.00 Country File 10.25 Cricket 12.50 Keep Young and Beautiful 13.20 Fingermouse 13.35 Cricket 14.00 News and Weather 15.00 News and Weather 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 19.40 DEF II: Rough Guide to the World 20.30 The Victorian Kitchen 21.00 Athletics 21.30 ScreenPlay: Keeping Tom Nice 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Montreux Jazz 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.00 Sam's Story 0.25 The Approaching Technology 0.55 Closedown